Xën0gëniC Dÿäd
by LuV Luv Dbz Peace
Summary: To You, in 2000 years. When the goverment throws you away, they do not necessarily forget about you. In fact, they make sure YOU forget about them. That is the sole reason Levi is tracking Eren Jaeger and the same goes for his twin sister, Lena, and her target, Armin Arlert. There is no escaping Clementia. Unless they join the land of rejection, where it is said Titans still roam.
1. The Awakening

**Xenogenic Dyad**

* * *

-_The Awakening_-

* * *

It was a simple enough mission.

Subject 1EN4841 and subject 1EVI841 were assigned to track down the faulty eotneas. Make sure they remember nothing of the goverment that disbanded them.

They were discharged to the country of Maria, the city-state Zhiganshina. Their job was also one of simplicity. Befriend subjects 4RMIN865 and 3R3N865; now known as Armin Arlert and Eren Jaeger. It would have been a breeze since they were all at the impressionable age of six, where their career of schooling began and all children wanted to befriend someone for the first time. Becoming Armin's friend was a tedious task, the boy always being the one to be bullied even in this life, but earning his trust wasn't to hard to gain. In fact, her role slowly changed from gathering information about Armin, to protecting him fiercly. No one would so much as lay a finger on him so long as she was around.

Eren and her brother, on the other hand, were always at odds with each other. Her twin decided to start a rivalry by kicking Eren hard for messing up his orderly color of crayons. Since then they were always bickering, but Lena had a feeling they just loved to argue with each other. During recess Eren would share his snack with Levi and Levi would accept so long as Eren brought hand sanitizer.

As they grew older they were transitioning from the schoolhouse to the three diffrent upper-classmen schools they had in the three countries of Clementia. Their last year in the schoolhouse resided in the state of Trost in the country of Rose.

There are four major countries that the world was split into once the ancestors defeated the titans. Three were on the same turns and one went rogue. In short, they named the countries that were united after the walls that kept humanity under a life of fear for so long. Two thirds of the world belonged to the goverment called Clementia. One of the countries was Maria, the nation that made Clementia's military weapons and what was the citizens main source for herbs for medicinal uses.

Rose, the middle class country, held two schools in which one; the average human atended for a basic education and where the other, that this year's kids were here for a year, transitioning. It is at this school everyone will figure out what is their purpose in life and what country they shall be departed to. If they are to stay in Rose they are to handle the capital affairs of tax goverment and live a basic normal life. It is also where they train their upcoming soldiers.

The final country, Sina, is the nobility residence. Only the ones with a high intelligence or a strong and loyal physique to guard can enter here if they are not of royal or high ranking status. It is here that luxurious items are made to distribute to the other two countries and where war veterans are granted to live. It is here that Levi and Lena were birthed. Though that was from the 'underground'.

"Lena! We're having a meeting in the principal's office."

Turning towards the entryway, Lena's grey orbs are met with the ocean blue eyes of the one she is tracking, Armin Arlert. His barely shoulder length blonde hair is wild, as if he ran to find her, and his pale skin is dusted with a tinge of pink. Lena imagines that the placater this time of his distress is the annoying Jean Keirstien, who hails from this direct city-state. Either he or Connie Springer, a modern day village-joker.

Closing the current book she was reading, her attention immediately goes to Armin. "Are you hurt? Or in trouble?"

A slight blush discovers his cheeks and he shakes his head, gold locks everywhere before settling back down. "I'm fine! Really. Eren and Levi got into another fight though," Armin clicked his tongue before continuing, "Something about Eren destroying Levi's new jacket."

Her eyes could not stop themselves from rolling into the back of her head. That jacket was not new, to the public eye it appeared to be. Levi would not even get upset about a tear in his jacket if it was an accident. Knowing Eren, it was. The child doesn't have the guts to purposely walk up to her brother and start a climatic verbal war. That was just Levi's way of keeping in touch with Eren; by beating the living hell out of him. Even so, the two boys still ate lunch with each other.

Getting up and dusting off her skirt, Lena grabbed her room key and headed with Armin down to Principal Shadis office. As Lena and Armin walked side by side, Lena couldn't help but to notice that the blonde boy kept glancing at her.

"Is there something on my face, perhaps, Armin?" she questioned, placing delicate fingers on her cheek. Usually ink got there after filling out her reports. Swiping her cheeks a bit, she hadn't notice Armin's blush returning and he forcefully looked away.

He shook his head, "N-No. Your fine. I was just being weird." he gave a nervous laugh that made Lena frowned.

"I do not find you strange, Armin. If you wish to stare, let it be. It is your sight. You may look wherever you please," her voice was strangely robotic and there was not an ounce of emotion in her voice. Though Armin knew Lena. When she sung and dance (a secret pastime that she threatned to kill him for if he told) there was plenty emotion in every beautiful feature that outlined her. Her strange dark purple hair would shine and her pale skin would glow.

Armin smiled shyly, "I-I keep looking at you because... y-your really pretty!"

Lena blinked in shock and rose a brow. "Pretty...?" she questioned but before she could recieve an answer, they were inside of the office.

Levi and Eren glanced up and Armin immediately went over to check over his friend. Lena sighed and walked over to Levi in perfect graceful strides. She looked very much like a a soldier that had seen to much to ever un-see. Her face was completely blank, void of any emotion. Her amythest eyes glanced down at grey ones and they locked in a stare down.

_'Do you have to fight him?'_

_**'Leave me alone.'**_

Lena just sighed and sat down next to her brother. Armin and Eren were whispering about what had happened and she could hear every single word.

"Jesus, it was a drop of paint! And it's water color, it'll wash out. I even offered to do it for him. Just proves to show that he hates my guts," Eren pouted quietly, holding a bag of ice to his jaw to calm a raging bruise.

Armin patted his back comfortingly. "It'll be alright. He is just a brash person."

The four fourteen year olds were called inside Principal Shadis's office and it was there where Levi admits that he started the fight. Eren tried to loosen the situation up a bit but Levi just tells him to save it and takes the brunt of the punishment, even though Eren still partook in the fight.

After a few moments of silence, the principal speaks.

"You really should have a tighter leash on him, Lena."

Huffing slightly, Levi looks out the window and crosses his arms. A slight scowl adorns his pasty pale face. Her poor twin brother, only a minute older than herself, was smitten over the one he was tracking. His short black hair, which was usually shaped neatly, was less than above his cheeks and the gleam in his dead gray eyes proved that Eren always caused him to act up.

"Yes. I apologize for Levi's actions. I can not promise that it will not happen again, though. I will say in short; my bad."

Shadis sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose. "Thank you for your brute honesty." He let out a breath and sat up in his chair, dark skin graying with age. He looks at the sibling duo before dismissing Eren and Armin.

Lena believed what she said made Eren groan in disbelief. With her heightened hearing she could hear him ask his best friend, "What did I do? I tried calling it even, but he wouldn't give in. Damn pride," Lena caught Levi glance a bit worridely at the door before settling back in his cold mask.

"You two are going to get caught and I REALLY don't want to hear Erwin's mouth," Kieth Shadis starts when they are positive no one can hear them. He stands up and struts in front of his desk, hands behind his back in a proper stance. The twins stand and salute.

"Eyebrows won't do anything. He knows we're the only ones who have a chance to enter Sina with the targets," Levi dismisses easily, crossing his arms once more after the salute. His shirt was battered in paint (after tackling Eren into some cans) so he had removed it during the meeting. He rose to about 5'3 and a tatoo rests on his left pectoral muscle. The Wings of Freedom. Instead of the original white and navy blue, these are green and gold. Lena has one on her hip that is the same color.

Keith rolls his eyes and hands them both a file. "Kids these days. Dismissed."

Saluting once more, Levi and Lena begin their trek back down to they're dorm. They are the only boy and girl at this academy that could share one thanks to their...positions.

"How are you even getting information from Jaeger, Levi?"

"Hn."

"***Sigh***"

* * *

Eren never really understood Levi.

Listning to the radio, the turquoise eyed teen thought about where he stood with the stoic peer.

They grew up together along with his twin sister and Eren's best friend. He remembered the day meeting them so clearly.

-**F14shB4cK**-

_Eren and Armin played with each other at the abandoned park down the street from their house. It became a normal routine since he moved in. Eren had been living with Armin and his grandfather for a year since the death of his single mother, Carla. His father had ran off two years prior, so Eren had to rely on Armin's charity._

_ They started heading back towards the house since it had been getting dark. The six year olds were contemplating their role in this world when they saw a moving van leave from the house across the street from theirs. As they kept walking, engaging into idle chit chat, they heard a little girl singing._

_ Looking up as they were about to cross the street, they saw a boy and a girl sitting on the porch. The girl stared off into the distance, singing in another language. Her posture was as straight as a rod and her hands were cupped together in front of her abdomen. Her face looked dead. The dress she was wearing was nicely sewn, falling to her knees. Though she isn't who caught intrest._

_ The boy sitting beside her held a piece of paper, appearently following along to the words she was singing. He would correct her on pronounciation and she would go back to singing. The boy wore nice clothes as well. A white buttondown, cravat, and tidy khakis. They both wore boots that seemed fit for training._

_ Before Eren knew it, he was walking over. "Hey!" he greeted easily, Armin nervously behind him. "You two must be new? I'm Eren and this is my brother, Armin!" Armin waved shyly from behind him and blushed when the girl's cold eyes landed on him._

_ The girl stood and dusted off her dress. Levi continued to stare down at the paper, ignoring Eren's introduction. "I am Lena, and this is my brother, Levi. Very well to make your acquaintance," she curtsied, dark purple hair falling over her shoulder. Armin seemed dazzled by the grace and usage of her words._

_ "The pleasure is ours."_

_Levi continued to stare at the paper and Eren stepped up to him. He looked over his shoulder and peeked about. "What'cha readin', Levi?"_

_ Levi glared up at Eren and his frown deepened. "Why do you have to know if ya' can't read anyway?" he bit back and Eren took a step away before smiling like an idiot and shrugging._

_ "Doesn't help that I'm curious."_

_Levi spotted a stain on Eren's pants. "Were you raised in an alley? Your filthy," he spit and Eren blinked in surprise and confusion. He then smiled and pointed to the house he and Armin resided in across the street._

_ "No? I was raised back there!"_

_The very next day, the four kids walked to the schoolhouse together. Mrs. Ral was their first and favorite teacher ever._

**-3nd F14shb4ck-**

Eren sighed as he glanced at his artwork. He had drew a picture of Levi in art class as discreetly as possible and he had a feeling that's why Levi went beserk. Sure he was a neat freak beyond compare, but he never really fought him over it. A smack to the back of the head? Absolutely! But a full on attack? That wasn't Levi.

A knock on his door interrupted his train of thoughts. Sighing, he stood and opened it to reveal Levi's sister.

"L-Lena..."

"May I come in?"

Eren sighed and moved out of the way to let the girl in. Lena was intimidating at the least, terrifying at the highest peak. What people seemed to forget was, was that Levi actually had facial expressions. Pissed and **_extremely_** pissed. Pissed was just his face, how he looked on a day-to-day basis. **_Extremely_** pissed was how he looked when he attacked Eren, or when he got in a fight regardless. **_Extremely_** pissed is when someone messed with his sister. On the other hand, Lena either looked bored or blank. How someone looked blank was beyond the brunette. Although he feared Levi, Lena creeped him out.

Eren sat on the bed and watched as Lena looked around his room robotically. "Sorry. It's a bit messy."

"No. This is your room. Do not apologize for your living arrangements. It is I that should be apologizing. My brother's actions were out of line," Lena said quietly, smoothing out her skirt once more.

Eren patted his bed, inviting her to sit. He grabed the white remote and turned off the radio. Appearently listning to Lady Antebellum was not fitting for this conversation. Eren sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Do you know what school Levi is going to?" Eren asked quietly, even though they both knew the answer.

Lena blinked and stared at the wall in front of her. "M.P. High with you, correct?"

Eren sighed and shook his head. "Levi is going to M.P. High. I've decided to attend Recon Tech. That way we could seperate and I wouldn't be a nuiscance to him anymore."

Eren had tried for years to appease Levi but nothing he said or did eased the anger of the other boy. Instead, Levi had always seemed even more angry. Not everyone can be friends, Eren knew, but that hadn't meant Eren wouldn't fight to be. In the run Eren had fought for too long and it was time to throw in the towel. Levi simply hated him. Didn't need a reason why. That brought unbelievable sadness to the brunette but he knew it was better that way.

Besides, Eren wasn't a huge acedemic like Armin and Lena. Even Levi had the smarts for M.P. High. The only reason he got in was because of his art skills. He would just be used to make propaganda for the goverment like all artists.

He jumped a bit when he felt cold fingers on his hand. Looking down at his own, he saw Lena's rubbing a thumb up and down his tanned skin. Her face was still blank. "Levi has a peculiar way of showing his emotions," she started, still staring at nothing.

'_Talk about the pot calling the kettle black!_' Eren shrieked in his mind. Did Lena even have emotions?! He bit back his response as he glanced over her profile. Her grey eyes stared at nothing and her pale skin seemed to get colder with every passing second. Like her hand was sucking the heat from his body. Her lips gave the smallest of smirks Eren Jaeger has ever seen, but it looks pretty.

"You must really love my brother if your giving up an easy upbringing just to make him comfortable," she mused quietly, turning her dead gaze to Eren's vibrant eyes.

The tanned teen coughed and spluttered, his darker skin raising in heat. When he looked back to deny, he froze in his tracks. Was it his imagination, or were Lena's eyes coming to life? Warming up with the rising blush of his cheeks? Eren had no time to ponder, however; because when his blood calmed down, so did her eyes. Her hair also seemed to gain little tips of red, but you had to look very closely.

Bizzare.

"Levi and I are just classmates! Geez, don't play around, Lena!"

In response the girl stood and nodded. "Very well then. Farewell, Eren. See you later." Anyone could tell Lena had trouble saying that. A common phrase sounded very weird on her lips. Many people called her the 'Victorian Doll' simply because of her speech and her short stature. Hearing her say 'see you later' was more than akward.

Eren accepted it though and went to grab her wrist and pull her back. Lena had not been expecting it though, and her footing slipped. A very rare sight! She fell backwards and was about to do something very stupid when Eren caught her. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist and he pulled her back up. "You ok?"

"Yes, thank you. Eren I wanted to ask before I forget."

Lena, without really thinking, turned in his arms so that her sight was facing his chest. She looked up, not at all embarrased about her height. Eren, too, had not been reading the situation, his arms unraveling loose and his hands on her hips. "Yea, what's up?"

Lena looked down and Eren noticed she was shaking. "The graduation ball that we are all to attend." She started, twiddling her fingers.

Whoa. What? Back up. Lena; strong, fearless, abrasive Lena, was nervous?! What was she doing?! Please let her **NOT** be asking him to this dance! Eren was freaking out, but on the outside he was calm. Lena could hear his heartbeat quicken, though, and she furrowed her brows in confusion. Why was he suddenly afraid?

Again, the heat that rushed through Eren felt like it was being drawn away. Why?

Lena looked away and continued. "Armin. Does he... have a..companion to squire with?"

Now Eren was sighing internally with relief. Oh thank goodness! She wanted to take Armin! Then his brains went into over drive, a whirlwind of excitement gathering in his bones. Lena _wanted to go with_ **Armin**! The blonde would be so joyous and overwhelmed that he wouldn't even know what to do with himself! He would be a stuttering fool, a blushing mess at the most, but he would also treat Lena, in all of his non-exsistant power, like a queen. Eren was so happy, he picked Lena up and twirled her around.

"What are you doing Eren?!" She gasped in confusion and a bit of fear.

"Yeah, what ARE you doing, Eren?!"

The two heads snapped to the door to see Armin and Levi staring at the two. Armin looked beyond hurt. Eren immediately dropped the girl and she landed on her feet gracefully.

Eren shook his head, "Armin. It's not what you think—!"

The blonde took off without uttering a simple word. Levi grit his teeth and grabbed his sister's hand. "We. Need. To. _**Talk**_." He growled with each step. Lena walked behind him with a blank face, but confusion was dead set in her grey orbs. She looked back into Eren's room in time to see him grab his phone and start calling his best friend back to their dorm.


	2. The Return

**Xenogenic Dyad**

* * *

_-The Return-_

* * *

Levi and Armin had been walking in a companionable scilence. The blonde assured Levi profusely that Eren was not in the least upset from earlier and that the brunette had been wanting to talk to him for the longest span of time.

Levi's plan had been to say a quick '_my bad_' to Eren and wait for the brunette's bright smile to return. That is how the group survived over the years with Levi and Eren's fights. Not to mention Levi still had to spy over the fourteen year old teen. Untill both Eren and Armin were sixteen, Lena and Levi were glued to their sides.

Armin grabbed his room key, a white card with a serialized number, and scanned it. As well as his handprint on a panel left to the door and his eye on the panel above it. Once the scanners recognized the intellectual student, the door beeped in comply and slid open smoothly.

What the two saw instantly put Levi in a sour mood.

Eren was spinning Lena around, so carefree and happy. The boy twin could not see his sister's face, but he could tell she was entertained. Levi's grey eyes darkened immensely when he heard a bit of laughter in her voice when she questioned Eren on what his intentions were.

"Yeah, Eren. What ARE you doing?!"

The two paused their antics and Eren unceremoniously dropped the girl. Lena landed on her feet and glanced at her brother. Levi was angry. His blood was boiling and his breathing became tight. She looked confused. Why?! Did she not know the position her and Jaeger were in? How could she? Why was she even in his room? What would they have done if he and Armin hadn't showed up?!

Eren, knowing Lena probably didn't understand what the situation compromised, looked at his best friend. His 'brother'. The look in his turquoise eyes, the one Levi tried to avoid at all costs, was one of pleading. Begging for Armin to listen to his explanation. "Armin. It's not what you think—"

The blonde ran off without even waiting for a response.

Eren looked away from Levi, heart practiclly in his throat. There was no way he could look the raven haired teen in the eye. Instead he opted to call Armin and beg for him to come back.

It's not like Levi really wanted to talk to Eren anyway. He grabbed his sister's hand and dragged her away.

When they got to their dorm, Levi angrily did the opening door procedure and waisted no time in racing into the room. He pushed Lena on to his bed and scowled deeply. She sat up with no reaction, looking up at her brother blankly.

That seriously pissed him shitless.

"What were you doing in Jaeger's room?"

Lena blinked at his anger, "Apologizing for your crude actions earlier."

Levi flinched but crossed his arms angrily. His thoughts were running so fast, there was no way Lena could keep up. Why did she always have to make him look like the bad guy. '_You are the bad guy._' his mind shot back and he instantly kicked his subconcious's ass. Turning back to his sister, his voice was now a growl. "That must have been one hell of an apology."

Lena's confusion was not becoming any clearer. Why wouldn't Levi just explain what he was hinting at? Lena sighed and began stripping. Levi rolled his eyes and bit his tounge to contain his insults.

"So your leaving? Without even apologizing to Blondie?"

"Why should I apologize? I have done nothing to hurt anyone." Lena was now angry. Her face did not show it, as usual, but what she was doing now proved it.

Her dark purple hair turned a fierce red. Her nails grew into talons. Her grey eyes turned a hellish garnet that reflected her now sudden anger and her lips turned a bright fiery scarlet. Those lips were now pulled tightly into a snarl. In between her shoulder blades two thin lines began to deepen and expand. One second there was nothing, the next, wings of fire errupted from her back. Lena's skin was as white as snow, making all of the red she adorned even brighter than it was.

"I did not do a damn thing! What were you and Armin so enraged about?! Eren was just excited that I asked if Armin had a companion to attend the graduation ball with!"

"Calm down the flames, bitch, before you catch something on fire."

Lena just groaned in annoyance and the flames that were her wings turned into vibrant red feathers. "Whatever, Neko-chan!" She cooed sweetly, which made Levi snap.

His eyes, which were also a hard shade of grey, burst with a sudden gold. His pupils dialated into a fierce feline shape. His skin took on a golden bronze color and his nails grew out sharply, though not as long as his sister's. His canines sharpened and he was suddenly purring. Pouncing on his sister, Lena squealed, so unlike her, and headed towards the windows. Unlocking them, she jumped out and let her wings hold her in position right outside their window, a few feet from her brother. Levi purred in annoyance.

"Damn bird, get back here!"

Lena smiled. It was bright and blinding, just like her wings when they were fire, "Go kiss Eren, Levi! I promise he will love it!" With that, Lena flew off, probably towards HQ.

Levi grumbled but detransformed. His normal pale skin pulsates and his blood itched for the other side of him to be released once more, but he had no reason to. Watching Lena fly off into the distance, he mumbled a bit and mindlessly grabbed his music player and portable speaker to head to the school's gym.

"Stupid bird."

* * *

Armin. Was. _Pissed_.

It was as simple as that. Eren _knew_ he had feelings for Lena. He _knew_ it took everything that Armin had to work up the courage to talk to her every morning without breaking a sweat. He tried so hard to get Lena to notice him. Just when he convinced himself he had a chance when Lena said she did not mind him staring, **BAM**! Eren probably used his handsome attributes and ensnared her when they were alone.

Oh who was he kidding? Everyone was convinced he was a girl anyway. Lena wouldn't want to date a weak loser. She was unearthly gorgeous, and it wasn't just his crush speaking for him.

All of the males in their transitioning classes wanted to do very innappropriate things to her. No one could believe how mad Armin got each day in the locker room when Jean and Connie spoke of all the things they would do to her if given the chance. He wanted to yell at them, wanted to scold them for looking at a woman in general as a piece of meat. In the end, Armin had no confidence. Eren was his brave card. Only when he was there did he stand for his beliefs and that was cowardice to it's finest.

Just thinking about his name brought Armin back to reality. Taking out his smartphone, he unlocked it and saw that his roomate called seven times.

**Hate to feel this way, and waste a day. I gotta get myself onstage. I shouldn't wait or be afraid. The chips will fall where they may...**

Make that eight. Thinking rationally for a moment, Armin knew he should talk to Eren. He had not heard a single story and jumped into conclusions long before testing the hypothesis. If anything, Lena could have told Eren that her brother shared the same feelings as Eren. The brunette had been wanting Levi for as long as Armin wanted Lena. Often they made up strategies to talk to the two siblings and confess, but Armin would choke and run away and Eren would always end up fighting with Levi.

Answering the phone, Armin waited patiently as his friend got himself together. Eren's face was on the screen, showing everything the boy did. His face was red and brown hair in shambles. Frustrated tears decorated the corners of his turquoise eyes. Armin immediately felt guilty, but refrained himself from apologizing. '_Your supposed to be pissed, Armin!'_

"Oh, thank The Lord! You gave me a damn heart attack! You could have gotten kidnapped, roasted, and **_eaten by people_** with as many calls as I've made!"

Armin couldn't help but to laugh at Eren's way of thinking. "Cannibalistic kidnappers, Eren?" He questioned, not sure if his friend was entirely sane at the moment. "I've only been gone for ten minutes."

Eren fumed, cheeks even redder. Was it Armin or did Eren literally have steam coming out of his ears? "They would have you seasoned and marinated by now!" The brown haired teen jumped on the bed and stared at Armin with angry, defiant eyes. "You can stay angry at me for as long as you want. Just don't make me worried, because loosing my brother...that is a nightmare."

Armin sighed and the guilt won. Running his hand through golden locks, his blue eyes stared back at Eren neutrally. Eren knew that look meant 'I will try to listen without biased feelings'. So here was Armin, sitting on the beach's warm sand as the wind blew his hair and emotions about him. He watched nervously as Eren stuttered for a while, maintaining his guilty expression, before taking a deep breath and starting all over with his tale.

"Armin, nothing happened between the two of us, I swear! Lena just told me something very exciting in my opinion and I was just...ecstatic! Wait, did I use that word right?"

Armin guffawed at his best friend. The blonde had been trying to get Eren to use a new vocababulary word everyday. So far he had used all of his words incorrectly. He sighed and asked, "Did you mean over whelming happiness or joyful excitement?"

Eren nodded vigorously.

"Than, yes. That's correct." He saw Eren's chest buffed up proudly, before going back to the situation at hand. It took everything in Armin not to laugh. The screen moved all around the room, probably Eren hooking the phone up to the computer to charge while explaining, and settle back on him.

Eren sighed and got back to the story, "Armin, you know I'm ADHD. You know I am hyper as hell. It was an impulse, I promise. It's not like I got on one knee and proposed! I'm gay, little brother. I want cock -not vagina."

Armin chocked on his own spit, "You don't have to phrase it like that! A simple "I'm gay" works just fine!"

Eren's laugh boomed out of the phone and Armin smiled softly. He had sort of forgotten about the fact that Eren simply did not do girls. How stupid of him to come to conclusions! He sighed in relief, stretching. His phone was about to die. "Alright, I am sorry. I worried you and didn't listen. Forgive me?"

Eren grinned, "Love you, Armin. Now get back down here so I can give you a hug. Plus, dinner's about to start."

Armin cracked a sly smile, "Nah, I'd rather stay out here and get taken by cannibalistic kidnappers."

Eren blushed, embarrassed.

"Shut up, Armin."

* * *

Lena entered the mess hall silently.

Levi was by her side, but then dissappeared to sit by Eren without saying anything.

The beauty went through the procedure of ordering her food in the lines cafeteria with the touch screen computer, and by the time she got to the server lady it was ready. Thanking her quietly, the woman bid her a good night and sat at a table, alone.

Armin walked into the mess hall, and she deftly looked away before he could catch her sight. He went into line casually, ordering lunch. In front of him was the annoying Jean Kierstein and the jock, Reiner Braun. Something they said must have irked Armin because he rolled his eyes and sighed in relief when they left and it was his turn to grab dinner.

She was so caught up in stealing glances at the blonde boy, who hated her now, that she hadn't notice Jean sitting at her table.

"Hey there, Gorgeous. Oh, excuse me. I mean _Flawless_." Jean greeted smoothly, smirking deviously at the girl. Any normal girl would have blushed timidly or swooned, but Lena wasn't normal, nor was she shy around idiots.

Lena took a bite out of her shrimp pasta and breifly glanced at the two-toned hair boy with a brow raised. He was okay. Choclate brown eyes. Brown mop top of hair and black shaved in close on the sides. Tall, attractive, Student Council Secretary, and a star lacrosse player; yes girls would kill to be in Lena's place at this moment, being complimented by him as a hello.

Jean noticed the questioning brow and shrugged, "Well you are! How I see it is how I call it."

"Yeah? And right now I want to call bullshit," Eren said loud enough for the two to hear from the other table. Lena smirked but continued to eat her pasta in peace. Eating about a quarter of it, she switched to the beignet on the side of her plate. Powdered sugar caught on her cheek.

Jean glared at Eren and in return, Levi narrowed his eyes ten-fold. Jean shivered and turned back to Lena. He saw the way she kept looking over to the lunch line. There was no one of intrest but that little nerdy boy she always hung out with. Shaking his head, he turned back to the Victorian Doll. His fingers brushed the powdered sugar from her cheek and licked it from his thumb. Lena reached for her fork in case she had to stab.

"Anyhow, Lena! The reason I'm here is to ask you a simple favor, really."

_'What is he doing?'_ Lena groaned in her mind, only to hear her brother snicker.

**_'He wants to know if you have_** "**a companion to squire with at the ball**"' Levi replied, biting into his tempura with a satisfied smirk. Lena growled low in her subconcious and tuned out Jean's thoughts about how beautiful she was. She only wanted to hear Armin say that! Levi whispered something into Eren's ear that made the boy glance worriedly at his friend.

Jean chuckled, and kissed Lena's hand. "...So, will you go with me to the dance?" Everyone's attention was on them now, and Eren had to hold back Levi from knocking Jean into next week. No one dated his sister unless he approved. Obviously he did not approve of horse-face.

Lena wanted to throw her bowl of powdered sugar at him and tell him to get away from her. Did he think she was deaf? She heard him everyday talking to Reiner about 'tapping dat ass' and it annoyed the living genetics out of her! Armin was a complete gentleman. There was no one like him, so sweet. Instead, she calmly stood and bowed her head. "I beg your pardon, but I am afraid I simply can not attend the graduation ball with you. My sincerest apologies," She grabbed her tray, but Jean stopped her, clearly taking a wound to the ego.

"B-But why? You don't have anyone going with you, do you?!"

"She does."

Lena turned to see Armin glowering icily at Jean and come to her side. The blonde interlocked his fingers with her's and Lena's heart skipped tragically. What was he doing? Was he not upset with her? Whispers resounded across the room. Eren silently cheered and Levi smirked at the brunette. He approved of Armin. Not only did he stand up to Jean, he gave a dagger-laced look that Levi would use himself. It needed a little work, but for a first timer he did pretty alright.

"C'mon, Lena. We were going to the town tonight to look for a dress, right?" Armin asked cheerfully and Lena nodded. Grabbing the remainder of her beingets, she threw away her tray and practiclly skipped out of the cafeteria with Armin.

They still held hands.

* * *

"I can't believe he actually stood up to Jean! That's my little brother, takin' after me of course!" Eren bragged easily, he and Levi on top of the dormitory's roof.

Levi smirked and gazed at the stars as he tuned in and out of Eren's babbling. His voice, although he called it irksome, made Levi feel at ease. At first, he was nervous about Eren, but Eren motioned for him to sit next to the brunette and he had no choice but to comply. Eren said nothing about the fight as he explained how he and Levi's sister were just talking. When Levi assured that he believed Eren, the boy sighed (in relief?) and began talking about how amazing Armin was tonight.

Levi dazedly watched him, as if he were paying attention. It was a simple illusion, nonetheless. His grey eyes drunk in every trace of Eren. His tanned skin, his beautiful Caribbean-turquoise eyes. The way brown lashes batted against slightly dusted cheeks. Yes, it was this reason alone that he put up with his Commander's annoying wishes. He could watch Eren untill he turned sixteen. That wasn't a problem.

The problem was he couldn't bare to stop.

"Ano... Levi? A kiss for your thoughts?" He shyly leaned over and place a peck on his cheek. Eren braced himself for a punch in the face, but recieved nothing.

Levi rose a brow, "I thought it was 'a penny'?"

Eren shrugged and looked up at the sky. "No one uses pennies anymore with our counter cards, so I switched it up a bit."

Levi grunted in agreement, letting Eren win. It was true, there was no such thing as 'loose change' or 'dollar bills' anymore. There was just this one card that you swiped when purchasing something and you entered in a PIN. Instead of four numbers, it was ten. That way it was not easy to steal an identity. When you were paid on a job, it automatically goes to your counter card. Pennies were long forgotten.

Levi shrugged and Eren noticed just how peaceful he was. They sat their in silence. Untill Levi had a text. Checking it with bored eyes, his eyes widened in shock before locking it back with a click of a button.

-**Unknown Number**-

_Heyo, Levi-kun! Your lovely Far-chan has arrived in time for your graduation~_!

**Sent: 8:45**

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm fine."

Levi saw a flash of hurt hit Eren's face and he knew he had to at least seem like he wanted to be around him. So he went through his sister's mind for a topic, for he was to distraught to think of one, before his eyes widened in shock. "Your going to Recon Tech?!" He hadn't meant for his voice to raise to a shout, but damnit Eren was making the dumbest move imaginable. He got accepted into M.P. High! Why would he go to a middle-class school, when he was being given the chance to go to the most elite school in the lands of Clementia?!

"Damnit Lena," Eren cursed under his breath, ducking away from Levi's fierce stare. "Look I just—"

"I know your an idiot, Brat, but this will be one of the dumbest moves you will ever make."

Eren bit his lip, "I did it for you, ya' know? So you wouldn't have to see my face anymore. It's one of your biggest wishes, isn't it?"

Levi froze terribly. So Eren didn't forgive him? Yeah, he knew it was to much to hope for. His heart pounded faster and his jaw clenched tightly. His lack of response must have made Eren irritated because he laughed angrily and stood up.

"You've had to deal with me for nine years! I think it's time I finally gave you a break. I've tried hard to be your friend. I know right now that your just faking. What, did Lena have to tell you to apologize? Don't trouble yourself, Levi." The brunette scoffed and shook his head. He practiclly hugged himself to prevent shaking. His turquoise orbs avoided Levi's shocked grey specks and looked towards the cars below them.

"You really are an idiot if you think she has the athourity to tell me to do something," Levi snapped, standing up to his full height. He grabbed a fistful of Jaeger's, surprisingly soft, locks and gritted his teeth when Eren flinched. Getting in his face, the shorter of the two let out a breath and let his target go. "Did you already send out your papers?"

Eren frowned but bobbed his head once. Yes. Levi took a deep breath and nodded. Without even clearing a single thing, he walked away, leaving a tired looking boy on top of the roof.

"Not even that made you notice me did it, Levi?"

* * *

A few hours away from the debacle and victory at Trost's transitioning school was a grand building built from marble and magestic stone.

The capital of Clementia.

Though right below it rested the most urban of legends. The Underground.

"Erwin! Lena said she's using the countercard."

A young woman with dark plum hair down her shoulders and caramel skin ran into the commander's office. She wore simple jeans and a white cashmere tee, only covered slightly by her silver-metallic crop jacket. Black boots with buckles clanked heavily against the sterilized white floor.

Approaching the commander's desk, the woman drooled with her theories, "It could only be one thing! She's going on a date!"

The chair turned around slowly. In it's occupation was a handsome middle aged man of about 6'3 in height. Strongly built with chiseled cheek bones and icy light blue eyes. His bright blonde hair was smoothed and jelled impeccably. He let out a sigh and his eyes barely retained from their urge to roll. "Hanji, please refrain from speaking idiocy in my office. Your a bit to fluid in the language as it is,"

Hanji scoffed but a wide smile joined her appearence. "I'm so serious, Erwin! Since when did Lena actually use the goverment's money for her mission?" Before Erwin could respond, Hanji excidetly ran behind his desk and grabbed his strong hands in her calloused dainty ones. "Never! Because she and Arlert are giant nerds and they always hung around at the library!"

Hanji Zoë, an attractive twenty-six year old scientest over Clementia's 'underground' test subjects was never one to sugar coat things. She was a lively soul that teased anyone and anything just to keep any atmosphere alive and thriving. Her personality was a combination of sassy, clever and deranged, which was why she was so high up in her ranks. Her ability to decieve people with her warm act was quite chilling. Lena and Levi had been her favorite subjects. She took great pride in creating the rarest genetically altered reincarnations out there.

Levi Ackerman. Two thousand years ago he was once reffered to as '_Corporal_' or '_Humanity's Strongest'_. Now he was reigning king of the **G.A.R., or G**enetically** A**ltered** R**eincarnation. He was a fighter in a sense. Injecting genetics into a person was dangerous in the first place, many people die and few survive for very long. Her memories from both the past and now, in this technology filled future, caused her great joy.

"I highly doubt she's going on a date, Hanji. Lena is a very shy girl."

"She is not shy, she just doesn't understand human emotion. Though I have noticed as of late whenever we talk about Arlert, her heart picks up just a bit and her power slightly doubles in force." Hanji strutted away, leaving Erwin a bit dismayed.

The head scientest decided that she would look over Lena for just a few minutes over a cup of hot coffee. Racing towards the nearest coffee vending machine, which was two hallways over, (ugh!) she opened the door to her office the same way the kids opened theirs' at school. Sighing about the hectic day today and the joys of more experiments tomorrow, Hanji threw her jacket somewhere to be forgotten and headed towards her room, which was jointed with her office.

"Hello, Hanji! You wouldn't mind if I stayed here untill the tykes's graduation, would you?"

Hanji's heart pounded from the sudden surprise of someone in her room. Even faster when she realized they got in to her room! How could he get in with out the scanner noticing it was not her handprint? The plum haired braniac's mind went through a whirl wind of confliction and disarray. Why was he here? He escaped two months ago! He knew it was instant death the moment he returned. '_Oh no, I gotta warn Erwin and..._**Levi**_..._' When the raven-haired boy's name entered her line of subconcious vision, it catapulted her back into reality. With a gulp, she questioned one name that she dreaded.

"Farlan?!"


	3. The Visit

**-Xenogenic Dyad-**

* * *

_-The Visit-_

* * *

Lena heard nothing but her brother's soft purring. At night they could let go and transform to their genetically altered persons. Right now she was actually a bird. No human parts at all. She was a phoenix.

Lena rested in the fire-place, letting the flames consume her. The heat felt wonderful. Though these sudden wave of memories did not.

-**F14shb4cK**-

"_Ha ha ha! Big Brother, isn't this awesome?!"_

_"Hn."_

_In actuality, Levi was having just as much fun as she was._

_It was another training day at the Underground and Hanji let the children partake in a race. She believed fun while experimenting was the way to go, not forcing it down on other beings. That was the reason Lena enjoyed Hanji. She treated the two like normal kids, even during testing._

_Lena's wings flapped hard, the wind current was mighty smooth that day. Her flames dazzled and spiked behind her as she flew directly over her brother. When she was in this form, Hanji noticed, her speech and dialect was that similar to the kids of today. There was more usage of contractions and emotion overtook her words. Her eyes were alive._

_Switching over to Levi, the little sucker was still frowning. Could he not smile for ten seconds? His tail swished behind him as he sped up to sixty miles an hour. He, too, was diffrent in this form. His words were always deep purrs and he would walk with athourity in every step._

_Lena flapped her fire wings harder and Levi could feel the heat. Literally. He refused to be beaten by his sister. Kicking it up a notch, he cranked up the speed to sixty-three miles per hour. Lena struggled, her wingspan a bit much for her small stature. They were almost around the track. Hanji began scribbling furiously in her notepad and the timer paused once they finish the race._

_"Amazing! That was your best time yet, you two! Great job! Sorry, Lena, but your brother beat you by four point seven milliseconds."_

_Lena smiled and passed out on the floor, ordering her wings to be less flammable and turn into feathers. Levi fainted as well, gold feline eyes closing in peace. His bronze skin lightened up a bit and his tail swayed back and forth tantalizingly like a pendelum._

_"Ah, Levi-kun! You were awesome!"_

_"Yeah yeah, Farlan. Stop blocking the sunlight."_

_The blonde boy pouted but complied to Levi's order. It was a rare day that they all got to test at the Underground's arena. It was special because there was a carved out glass-like cieling that let sunshine fall through into the underground. Farlan realized this. He grinned wickedly when Hanji called him and Isabel up for their test. "Are you gonna watch me beat Isabel, Levi-kun?"_

_Levi opened a golden eye and stared lazily at the other boy. He simply closed his eye back and enjoyed the sunlight._

_Lena, feeling a bit bad by Levi's obvious distaste at Farlan's presence, gave a soft close-eyed smile, "I will watch you compete against Isabel-San...Farlan-San." The offer went unnoticed, however; Farlan had walked away the minute her mouth opened._

_Levi, with his sensitive hearing, heard Farlan's footsteps take turn when his sister began speaking. The hell if he would watch him. Farlan was a pretentious boy who believed he could be everything to Levi. Levi, on the other hand, only needed his twin. His other half. Farlan was a distraction that often annoyed him with his brown-nosing. He was never grateful for Lena's help, even though she offered it almost twenty-four/seven. There was no way he could disrespect the princess and expect to be the right hand man of the king._

_Hanji saw all of the complications and sadly jotted them in her notebook._

* * *

_Both of their breaths were ragged as lips partook in a a sinful dance. Hands wandered everywhere, never-ceasing an already familiar journey. Her hands tangled in blonde hair feverishly as his lips began to travel down the crook of her pale neck. His heart pounded heavily as she sighed out his name._

_"Armin…we have to stop this…" once more did she gasped when his teeth produced pressure on her delicate skin._

_"I want you, Lena," Armin stated as if that was the end of the conversation. The barn Lena was hiding in that night was completely empty, save for a mammoth pile of hay and the two of them. Damnit. She was a grown woman, a criminal, and yet fighting against this weak teenager of a soldier was harder than anything she's ever done._

_"This is wrong…," she started once more. Her hips grinded into him and he clenched his teeth to prevent from groaning out loud in pleasure. "But I can't stop. I've fallen to deep, Armin. You can save yourself. Get someone your age. Get a little pretty doll who'll be able to stay with you—"_

_Armin kissed her to shut her up. There was no way he could let her go. They were to close now and risked so much just to throw it all away. She was his world. At first it was the thought of being needed that Armin relished. The way she relied on him for emotional and physical support. Often he would confirm with her his thoughts on her beauty and almost every day he saved her bread._

_The life of a criminal hated by all three branches of the military was more than dangerous. It was deadly. At the time, the price for her head was more than most citizens of Zhinganshina made in a year. It was literally her against the world. Since all of humanity was confined into three walls, it was the world._

_"What the hell?!"_

_Lena and Armin seperated from their desperate lip-locking and paused their tantalizing grinding only to find Eren Jaeger and his sister, Mikasa. Mikasa's eyes were widened at more than a fraction and Eren stood there, visciously red in the face._

_"Looks like this is my cue to run," Lena sighed absent-mindedly, but Armin could hear the frustration hidden in her words. He grabbed her wrist and, quite boldly, pulled her to his chest. His arms wrapped possessively over her waist._

_"A-Armin? A criminal...?" Mikasa whispered, eyes now narrowing to protect her blonde shota of a brother. Armin did not waver at Mikasa's angered voice, which was so unlike him. Instead he simply nodded and pressed his lips to her neck lovingly. He could feel her relax in his hold, but by a slight margin. He knew she was ready to run,_ _Lena was on auto-pilot. His grip tightened as Eren told Armin to get away from her._

_"Being around her could get you executed!"_

_"It was the same with you, Eren. But I stayed with you! How is this any diffrent?"_

_Lena struggled in his arms, damn her shortness. He just picked her up and held her tighter. He does everything to show Eren and Mikasa that he could take care of himself. Who he loved had nothing to do with their opinions. "Baby, let me down," Lena whispered in his ear but Armin ignored her._

"_Tch. This is such a soap opera scene, Rat. Could you not do better?"_

_Everyone froze. Armin cursed. It was the lance-fucking-corporal. Lena knew it was time to die. She had regrets but she also got to be with her light, so life was good._

_"L-Levi-Heichou...!" Eren exclaimed, backing up a bit. Oh, he was screwed. The hell was he doing out of his cell?! Levi glared at everyone in the room but really gave Eren the cold shoulder._

_Lena gulped and looked away from Humanity's Strongest._

_ "Hello, Oni-Sama."_

Armin woke up. His heart was racing and his temples throbbing. Man, he had to stop drinking frappicinos before bed. Coffee and sleep equaled weird dreams.

Sitting up, he debated on waking Eren to tell him about the dream. Opting not to, he instead took out a journal from their nightstand. The blonde had started writing his bizarre sleep hallucinations down a few weeks ago –– when the dreams began. Why would he be dreaming of being a soldier and Lena a fugitive? Who was this 'Mikasa' Eren seemed to trust?

Speaking of figmetent fugitive Lena, a blush crept up his cheeks. The two of them were kissing the living daylights out of each other! If only that could happen in real life...

Sighing, Armin Arlert closed the notebook and decided to get ready for his last day of school: graduation day.

* * *

Eren slowly rolled out of bed at the sound of Armin's alarm clock. Groaning, the brunette opened his eyes, only to be glared at by the vengeful sunlight. Oh sun! What had he done to deserve this torture?!

Sitting up slowly and wobbly, the boy stretches his limbs and looks around the room. It was almost empty. The room door opened and Armin walked in, already dressed and chipper. "Eren! Good Morning. It's our last day." He added wistfully, blue eyes glancing around the bare room.

It's been a long three years but through the exams, raging hormones, fights and many visits to the principal's office, it was finally over. They were going to high school and recieve their careers. They've worked hard, harder than anyone, and their reward was a place in the top ten. The only students who could get a full-ride scholarship to Militant Prepatory High to actually become someone. To live in luxury.

Though its not like Armin or Eren would get to go. Eren turned in his papers to attend Recon Tech and anywhere Armin's brother goes, he would too. There was no way the blonde could seperate from the brunette. He was the only family he had left. His grandfather had died a few years back, actually the year they were entering transitioning school, in a fatal car accident. The old man died instantly, no chance for survival.

"Good mornin' to you too. I can't belive we're graduating. It seems like only yesterday when the four of us sat in this room on the first night and set a goal for ourselves. You wanted to be at least ranked in the fourties and Lena agreed with you. Levi didn't care and I just wanted to make it," Eren sighed and stood to begin his day. Slipping on his jeans, he smirked at his brother. "Now? We're all in the top ten! I think we far surpassed our goals."

Armin smiled warmly at the brunette and nodded his agreement. "We came a long way, Eren. Grandpa and Carla would be proud." Eren nodded, knowing the two were protecting them from the stars. As Eren got dressed, Armin turned on the flat screen television that was embedded into the wall to watch the news. His blue eyes widened in curiousity as the news anchor began her report on the land of exile. Eren chuckled. Some things never changed. Even when Armin was five, he would watch the news with his grandfather and Eren would tag along. They would sit on the couch with a bowl of their favorite cereal and ask all sorts of questions for the elderly man to translate the big words the news reporters used.

"…_Our top story based in the capital today. Is the Underground real or an urban legend?_"

For some reason, that caught Eren's attention. Traveling to the bathroom the two shared and decorating his toothbrush with its friend, toothpaste, he came back into the room to watch as he finished his morning routine. Armin simply cranked up the volume over Eren's brushing, also intrested in the news.

The news woman began her tale to the viewers of the world as she walked the streets of the capital. "_The Capital of Clementia, Stohess. Bold, beautiful and with tons of history. Once upon a time the country of Sina use to be a part of the legendary walls humanity hid in so long ago. Inside Wall Sina, the goverment had once thought it bright to try to keep humanity underground to hide from the titans without strife. It was shortly after a year long trial, however; that the experiment turned to ashes. Instead, the underground turned into the ghetto of Sina. Nefarious and infamous criminals resided there and the poorest of family's escaped from paying taxes by slipping under."_

"_So, is the underground real? It, in fact; was. Is it still? That is, ladies and gentlemen, where my interview with citizens of Stohess and goverment officials took subject."_

Eren finished up his hygienic cleansing and pulled on a red v-neck that showed of his lean figure well. Placing a belt that resembled chains, he began putting on his boots while sitting next to Armin. Armin passed Eren his phone and earbuds which he thanked for and slipped into his pocket.

The reporter asked normal citizens if they believed the underground still exsisted, while a voice over of the same woman explained that the majority of her interviewers accepted, yes; the underground was alive and throbbing.

The image went from the streets of Stohess, to the grand building that held almost all of the goverment officials of Clementia. The woman sat down to have a conversation with the commander over the sociological and conduct of the people of all the states over Clementia rule. This man was Commander Erwin.

As they expressed pleasantries with one another, Eren felt Armin tap him. "Yeah?"

"I just have this gut feeling that the underground is real," Armin relayed, grabbing his dream journal, computerized tablet and room key.

Eren nodded in agreement and glanced down at his hand, which should have been covered in scars. Instead, they were flawless. "Do you think it has something to with—"

Armin covered his mouth. "Shhh! Anyone could be listning inside the school's dorm! It may be the last day, but that might make cameras even more intent on watching."

Eren nodded. That was such a stupid move of him! He turned off the television. "Right!"

If only the brunette knew how right his brother was.

* * *

Levi recived his graduation robes with the ropes of honor after lunch. He sighed and glanced over at Eren, who was being flirted at relentlessly by the teenaged girl handing out the robes.

It was twelve o'clock on the dot, seven more hours before the ceremony and ball started. He had turned in his transfer papers to attend Recon Tech with Eren. The brunette didn't know. He would save it as a surprise for tonight when Principal Shadis will call out the top ten, rank and school they would be heading to.

Back in the present, Levi glared icily as the blonde bitch kissed Eren's cheek. Eren couldn't leave because she had not done her job and give him his robes. He was obviously uncomfortable and was looking for a way out. Levi sighed, his eyes flashing feline before going back to grey orbs. Practiclly stalking his way over to the table, Levi pulled Eren down to his height and kissed him full on the mouth.

He could feel Eren's shock in waves but was surprised when he began kissing him back. His lips were soft and plump.

Levi could feel Eren's heart beating and his lips trembling in anxiousness and excitement. Levi opened a sly eye to see the girl staring in bafflement. Her fake tan starting to sweat from the embarrassment that she was hitting on a guy that had a boyfriend!

He smirked and added tongue—just for kicks. Man was Eren a good smoocher. The two boys seperated, Eren flushed terribly. Levi smirked harder but gave the girl a 'bitch die' glare. "He's mine. Back off and give him the robes."

"Ah...s-sure! Eren Jaeger, congrats on placing fifth in the top ten! Good luck in your c-career and may t-t-the odds be ever in your favor!"

Eren, bless his soul, thanked her kindly and ran after Levi. "W-Wait up!"

In the raven haired boy's room, he waited on Eren to ask him why he did that. To his surprise, all Eren said was, "Thank you for saving me! She would not let me go."

"Tch."

Eren smiled and bit his bottom lip thinking about the kiss, no doubt. 'Damn he's adorable,' Levi thought to himself. The brunette sat his robes on Lena's bed (even though she slept in the fireplace, Eren did not need to know that) and timidly looked up at Levi.

"Are you still upset with me?…About the other night?"

The night where Eren admitted he was going to another school just to get away from him? Hell yes. Levi just shook his head and they sat in silence. Levi watched Eren wrung his hands nervously as Eren kept glancing up at him. "What? Spit whatever you have to say, or ask, out." He demanded impatiently, having no time for skipping around frilly sugar-coated bushes.

Eren blushed but began talking with quivering lips, "Punch me if you have to but… I really… really want to k-kiss you again."

For a while no one said anything. Levi just stared at the brunette with a certain gleam in his eyes and his fists clenching to hold him back. 'No Levi. He's just a brat your targeting. Don't get rolled in by those big ass eyes.' Levi fought so hard with himself to stay away from Eren but damn him, he didn't know the certain allure he had to him. Wordlessly and menancingly, Levi strolled his way over to the taller boy and tipped up his chin. Wide green eyes held his gaze in anticipation and fear.

"Your a spoiled little brat."

Next thing they knew, Eren was on his back, the older eliciting whorish moans from the brunette. The kiss was fast, tongues battling and hearts pumping. Their bodies undeniably molded into each other as Eren's arms wrapped around Levi's neck. Levi's hands felt there way down the younger's toned arms and made their way to slide under his shirt.

"Off," Levi groaned in the kiss, making Eren comply silently. Quickly that was removed only to have Levi pounce on his neck. Kissing and marking his way down to Eren's chest.

"Ah..! No fair...huh... want even." Eren panted out in broken sentences as he tugged at Levi's band tee. Levi smirked against Eren's chest and grinded his hips making Eren buckle underneath him. The silent cry the brunette gave him was turning the raven on quick.

Levi would have been lying if he said that he never dreamed of having the brunette in his arms, their lips dancing to the rhythm of their racing hearts. The way his hands carresed and slid down Eren's arms and torso would have had his mind racing. Eren's teeth lightly biting on his lower lip, though, made his line of inner desires morph into one single word. One syllable, four letters and yet so much meaning into it.

_Mine_.

Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mineminemineminemineminemine.

They were so wrapped up into each other that they hadn't seen the door, or hear, open.

"Sorry to interrupt, Brother, but we have a visitor." Lena spoke behind them tersely.

Levi groaned and reluctantly slid off of Eren. Turning around, the first twin literally jumped at who stood beside his sister. No wonder she talked so quickly. Eren sat up, wondering what the hell was going on? Who was the blonde boy next to Lena?

"Levi-kun! I'm so excited to see you graduate!"

Levi growled lowly, pleasure high being murdered at that moment, "Farlan."

* * *

Armin had been walking alongside Lena after they had grabbed their robes. The two made quiet chit-chat as they headed towards his room.

When they settled in his dorm, Armin smiled and grabbed a box from his nightstand. He handed it to her and she looked down at it impassively. "May I ask what is this exactly?" She questioned and the blonde laughed nervously.

"Think of it as… your graduation/upcoming birthday present!"

Lena's gaze softned and she reached into her cardigan pocket. "If that is the case then... this is your graduation present. Congradulations," she murmured, placing a smaller box wrapped in purple paper. That was Armin's favorite colour.

Armin smiled and thanked her. Unfortunetly, Lena beat him to the phrase by saying "You first," and staring at him intently. Armin smiled softly and tentatively began unwrapping the wrapper. Lena waited anxiously as the blonde opened the present impossibly slow. Her mind, unlike her impassive face, was filled with emotion. Worry lines creased her forehead unaware to Armin sense her bangs almost covered her eyes.

In Armin's hands held a ring. It was simple but grand all on its own. It was an old thing, although clean, had it's own tinge of bronze from maybe ages of wear. In the inside of the ring had an engraving.

**Kardiá Mou.**

"It is an antique. I remembered how you would wonder around the old Tinker Box store when we were but children and so..." Lena shrugged. She actually shrugged! Armin knew right then that she was nervous beyond belief.

"Thank you. Really, thank you!" Armin stammered out. In his excitement he threw his arms around Lena and the girl tensed. After a while the young woman wrapped her arms around him. The blonde squeezed tighter, feeling as if hugging her was a familiar thing. That would not have made sense, though. They've only held each other a few times. It felt right.

Reluctantly, Lena released Armin and grabbed her present. She saw her companion give a small smile and waited patiently for her to open it. Just as agonizingly slow, Lena unwrapped the gift box and opened it. Inside was a leather corded bracelet with the phrase '**Agaupi Mou**' burned into the thick black skin. Lena's heart melted instantly.

"Armin... this is to pretty. I can not—"

Armin quickly interrupted. "Don't worry! I made it so it wasn't expensive or anything. I know how you hate spending unnecessary money when it can be used towards my studies," he quickly added, cheeks burning impossibly red. Even more so when she demanded for him to put it on her wrist. So with nervous fingers, he sat impossibly close while tying the leather straps with beads. Once he was finished, he felt something press to his cheek.

He almost fainted.

Lena pulled her cold lips away from him and felt his forhead, smoothing blonde strands from his tomato face.

"Oh my. Your temprature is running high, Armin. Shall we go to the infirmary?" Before the blonde could object, however; Lena was already dragging him out the room. His hand that she was holding was wearing the ring.

As they walked the familiar trek to the infirmary for the last time, Armin accidently bumped into someone. "G-Gomen ne sai-!"

Whoever he bumped into laughed, "It's fine! You helped me find who I was looking for. Lena-San!"

Armin could feel Lena freeze terribly.

"Hello, Farlan-San. What has given us the pleasure of you returning home?"


End file.
